Observations
by blondie1997
Summary: What if the Cullens had kids before Bella met Edward? What would they're reactions be to her and all the trouble she brings the Cullen family? J/A E/R have kids! DISCONTINUED
1. Morning

**AN: I've had the idea of the Cullen kids having kids before the series started. What would they think, would they fight in the wars, etc. and this was born! Twampire stands for twin vampire just to let you know**

**EDIT: Okay peeps, I remodeled the first chappie and want to know what you think. I like it this way better.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaden, Lily, and Adrian. Everyone else is owned by Stephenie Myer. (I don't own Coco Puffs or Lucky Charms either ;) ) Or Call of Duty for that matter.**

I padded down the hall from my room in my designer slippers. Well, in one designer slipper. My other foot was still in a brace from when I, excuse me my brother, broke my ankle last month. It just goes to show that you shouldn't just leave two boys alone with a log…especially two boys like my brother and cousin who had extra strength and would start throwing that log around like a football. Things like this happened all the time in my house. With seven vampires and three hybrids, like me, you get really used to all of the rough housing. That reminds me, I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Lillian Alice Whitlock-Hale daughter of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen (you can just call me Lily, everybody does). I know what you're thinking: _Vampires can't have kids._ Well apparently they can. It has something to do with our diet. Grandpa explained it to me before but to tell you the truth I really wasn't listening. There are two others like me (as far as we know…) my twin brother Kaden and my cousin Adrian. Adrian is my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmet's kid. Since we're all so alike there's a connection with our minds, meaning we can talk to each other without anyone hearing in our heads.

I looked at the clock 5:30 in the morning. Kaden had already turned thirteen and he had slept through it. I had another hour with my twelve-year-old ways. At 6:30 I would officially be thirteen. Woo! Welcome to teenager-dom!

I smiled to myself, thinking about how my Uncle Emmett couldn't call a baby any more, when a flash of pain ripped through the back of my head. Ouch, I winced and rubbed the spot. Was this part of being a teenager? Another flash of pain erupted this time in the front of my head and I slid down the hallway wall and sat down on the cream carpet for a couple of minutes, holding my head. I waited a few minutes before the pain dissipated. Taking a slow breath I slowly got to my feet. Okay, no head ache. _What the heck was that?_ Questions bubbled up in my mind before I pushed them back down. This was my birthday! I was supposed to be all happy and everything. Killer head aches shouldn't bother me! Feeling a ton better I walked down the rest of the hall way.

I looked at the clock again on my way down the huge stair case in our new house in Forks, Washington, it was 6:00. I had spent a half hour on the floor? The questions bubbled up again and I pushed them back down, something else caught my eye, demanding my attention. A rare beam of sunlight had filtered through the light curtains that covered the wall of glass. I glanced out of one of the wide windows and took in the back yard, sparkling with the new dusting of snow Forks had received last night. The light danced off of the precipitation just like it would with one of my relatives. It was absolutely beautiful.

_Perfect, now nobody has to go to school today!_ I thought smiling. When I had learned that my birthday was going to fall on a Tuesday this year I was really disappointed. Kaden, Adrian, and I aren't allowed to go to school yet. Grandpa says that with our spastic growth spurts and developments it would be way too dangerous. Not to mention the fact that they had no idea what was going to happen to us later on in life. If we were going to keep on growing normally until we…expired…like humans do, stop growing at a certain age, or something more dramatic like exploding ( Adrian's theory, not mine). Anyway, my parents have to go to school to 'keep up appearances', so if it wasn't so sunny out they would have missed my birthday. I turned away from the window and started to make my way into the living room, not really paying attention to where I was going until I stepped on something squishy and it popped, sending a blast of air into my face. I screamed in surprise, before looking taking a good look at my surroundings. The living room was covered with purple and blue streamers and balloons of the same colors (like the now deflated one that I had stepped on) were EVERYWHERE! I guess I should have known that my mom would have decorated for my birthday. Thank God that mom had been reined in this year. Nobody wanted a repeat of last year's birthday when my mother had decided to make her mission in life to suffocate me in all things pink in hopes that it would miraculously change my opinion of the horrible color. Needless to say it didn't work. I hated that color with a passion (and always would) but mom insisted that it was "just a faze" and that I would "grow out of it."

I navigated my way through the living room to the kitchen. Only popping two more balloons and being almost strangled by one streamer on the way. There was a note taped to the kitchens doorway.

Hey Babies,

Happy Birthday!

We're out hunting and should be back around seven.

DON'T TOUCH THE CAKES!

Feel free to make yourself cereal or something but remember that you're having cake for breakfast, so don't eat anything that will make you throw up.

Love,

Mom and Dad

So that's why it was so quiet, everyone was out hunting. I reattached the note to the doorway and walked into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of Coco Puffs. After I had taken a couple of bites of chocolaty goodness I heard some bumps from above me. Looks like the boys were up. They always had the coordination of toddlers when they woke up and no doubt one of them had tripped over something in their cluttered rooms. I pushed a blond curl out of my blues eyes and kept on eating.

Adrian was the first up. He limped into the kitchen panting with wide green eyes.

"I only-gasp-just made it-gasp-through." He panted clutching the granite countertop. "I think I was-gasp-bitten by a snake-gasp-or something in that jungle-gasp-back there. If I-gasp-die, tell my mother-gasp-I love her."

At this point he had slid down to the tiled floor and lay spread eagle on his back with his tongue flopping out of his mouth.

I chose to ignore him rather than get dragged into something that I didn't particularly want to get dragged in to. A loud crash followed by a few swear words that were definitely PG 13 came from the living room/deadly jungle of balloons and streamers.

And the Birthday Boy finally makes his appearance.

He came into the kitchen looking a lot more alert than he probably was before venturing through the living room of party death. Just like Adrian and Uncle Emmett, Kaden and my dad could pass for brothers if it weren't for the difference in eye and hair color. Kaden's black hair was standing straight up from the way he slept last night, and his blue eyes looked a bit like they did the time he had drank a super espresso cappuccino with extra foam.

"A party monster is living in our living room." He told me still sporting the deer caught in the head lights look.

"Yep and it killed Adrian." I said nonchalantly gesturing to our 'dead' cousin, who was still on the floor.

He looked down, noticing Adrian for the first time.

"I told them that Mom's parties can kill." He said nudging Adrian with his foot. "But, no, they wouldn't believe me and now…" he trailed off before looking at me, his eyes wide again. "Oh God, now I'm going to have to hang out with _you _all of the time." He looked horrified by the thought. It was so nice to know that my brother loved me so much. "Oh God, Adrian, buddy, wake up!" he was on the ground now. "Don't leave me alone with a girl! Who will I hang out with during the day? I mean I have dad and Uncle Em and Uncle Eddie and Grandpa but they're _old_! Who am I going to throw slush balls with?" He was really starting to freak out now. "Who am I going to go mattress sliding with? Who's going to help me kill the Nazi's in Call of Duty? Who's going to help me kill Lily in paintball war, Adrian? You are the peanut butter to my jelly. The cracker to my cheese. The-the-the…" Suddenly remembering something Kaden's expression changed from crushed to totally pissed off. "Hey, you owe me ten bucks! Just because you died doesn't mean that you can't pay me back! Fork it over!" Kaden held out his hand expectantly while Adrian 'woke up'.

"What happened to me being the cracker to your cheese?" He grumbled getting to his feet again.

"You still have to pay up, it's my birthday."

"No it isn't."

"Yeah, it is, moron." Kaden rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the 25, stupid." Adrian retorted, looking for the calendar.

"It's January 26, retard, I think I would remember my birthday."

Adrian finally found the calendar. He quickly looked at the boxes crossed out with Grandma's multicolored pen, a different color every day, blushed and muttered something.

"Fine, your right, God, here." He reached into his pocket and handed over a bill.

"You sleep with money in your pocket?" I asked him.

He glared at me.

"Look, I just died fighting my way through a death trap that my aunt set up, came back to life and had to repay a freaking debt to My Cheese. And now you're criticizing my sleeping habits! It might be your birthday but, come on Lils, give a reincarnated guy a break!"

Kaden started laughing at the end of Adrian's mini speech, spraying the orange juice that he had found in the fridge across the island. Adrian was pissed at his blatant disrespect and lunged across the counter top, spilling my coco puffs all over me, and tackled my brother. They both started rolling around the floor, in the contents of two spilled cereal bowls and a cup of orange juice, right into the leg of the bar stool I was sitting on, making me fall on top of them and getting my hair soaked in chocolate milk.

So there we were, in a tangled mess on the floor covered in milk, bits of cereal in our hair, with orange juice dripping off of the countertop.

And the sad part was that this happens almost all of the time.

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Review for more!**


	2. Birthday

**AN: To avoid any confusion: Kaden and Lily are twins; they are thirteen. Adrian is their cousin he's a couple of months older than them. They don't have any 'real' powers yet. They can talk to each other in their minds and Edward can't hear them when they do that. **

**EDIT: Redone! Not a lot just little things. If you don't like it tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a life size Jacob poster though…don't you just love birthday presents?**

"Where do you think they are?" asked Kaden after we had cleaned up the mess we had made in the kitchen and had taken showers. It was 7:30 and I was officially thirteen!

"Waiting for you three to clean up the disaster you made in the kitchen." Mom said coming up from behind Kaden and hugging him.

"Of course you did." I glared at her, while she made a what-are-you-talking-about-I'm-cute-and-innocent face.

"Are you okay darling?" Dad asked eyeing the bruise forming on my arm, from this mornings…'activities'.

I jutted my lower lip out in an adorable pout. "No, Daddy, I'm not." I pointed at Kaden and Adrian. "They hurt me, you should go beat them up."

He chuckled and hugged me. "We'll talk about that later."

The rest of my family had filed into the room. Grandma and Grandpa where smiling in the doorway. Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmet where over by Adrian, Auntie Rose was running her hands through Adrian's thick curly brown hair. Uncle Emmet was beaming at everyone in the room. Mom was still hugging Kaden, who was starting to struggle against her. Dad whispered "Happy Birthday" in my ear. Even my moody Uncle Edward had a smile on his face.

"Mom, let go of me!" Kaden said, breaking the 'aw' moment that I was building up for.

"I was in labor for twelve hours for you, if I want a hug I'm going to get a hug, mister!" Everybody laughed at that. Mom had been guilt tripping us for the past week.

"Do you guys want your presents and cake now or later?" Dad asked.

"Now!" we both said at the same time.

I mean, duh, who wouldn't want presents and cake?

We all moved into the living where there was a pile of presents for each of us. Kaden and I sat down on the same couch and I grabbed the top present from his pile and handed it to him.

"This is from me."

He ripped off the wrapping paper and flipped over the flat package. I had gotten him Super Smash Bros. for Wii. I thought that he would appreciate all of the killing.

"Thanks, Lils, I love it." He said with a huge smile on his face.

He then took a small package from the pocket in his plaid pajama bottoms and handed it to me. It was a deep blue iPod with a pair of ear buds wrapped around it. The really good kind that feels absolutely perfect in your ears.

"I already downloaded your playlist to it." Kaden said.

"Thank you so much." I said hugging him.

"You're welcome."

-LKA-

The rest of the presents where awesome. I got a pair of converse sneakers, a diamond necklace, new field hockey equipment, some books, a bunch of new clothes, and a laptop. Kaden got a whole bunch of video games, a new football, a new pair of sneakers, some books, a laptop, and (to his greatest pleasure) clothes.

After presents we moved on to cake in the dining room. Kaden and I sat at opposite ends of the long table. Someone turned off the lights and Grandpa came in carrying the cake. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to us and Grandpa put the cake down in the middle of the table.

_Would you mind if I did the honors? _Kaden asked me using the connection between us.

_Not at all._ I thought back.

He leaned forward toward the center of the table and sucked in a breath _Make a wish_ then he let out his breath and blew out all of the candles. I had closed my eyes just before he snuffed the candles out and just like every year I made the same wish: _I wish that this year is just as perfect as last year._ Kaden and I always kept our birthday wishes a secret from each other, same with Adrian when June 2nd rolls around. It always feels more magical when no one knows what you wished for. We even try to keep it a secret from Uncle Edward.

Grandma had started to cut the cake and put a big piece with a frosting flower on it in front of me. She did the same for Kaden and Adrian. Who both started eating quickly. I dug my fork in a put a big piece in my mouth and sighed when the chocolate cake hit my taste buds. Grandma always made the best cakes.

"Is it good?" she asked nervously. Grandma never really had faith in her cooking skills even though we always told her she was the best cook in the world.

"Mmmmmm." We all said nodding.

She visibly relaxed. "I didn't know if I had burned it or not. It's hard to tell with a chocolate cake."

"Zero burnage Grandma." Said Adrian. She beamed, always loving it when we called her grandma.

-LKA-

The rest of the day was spent with the boys in one room playing the video games that Kaden had got on the Wii and the girls in another with me modeling my new clothes.

"I knew you would love it!" Auntie Rosalie said asI came out in the new sundress that she had gotten me. "Right when I saw it in the store I knew it was for you, and it was half price too since its winter and everything."

"I love it Auntie Rose." I said hugging her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you had a girl, Alice. It's so nice to have a niece to spoil!" I loved it when they talked about me like that. It made me feel so loved.

"Woohooo! Yah take that Adrian!"

"You are so going down for that Kaden!"

"Sounds like the boys are having fun." Giggled Mom.

"Look at the time." Said Grandma from my bed. "You must be starving!"

I sat down on the bed next to her, and then flipped over so that I was upside-down. "A little, can we get pizza?"

"Cake and pizza? What did you have for breakfast?" Mom said, while shaking her head.

"Well, I tried to eat a bowl of coco puffs, but it didn't really work out." I said in a small voice.

Mom rolled her eyes. "You're eating nothing but carrots tomorrow and you have to convince the others."

"Thank you!" I said getting up and hugging her.

I walked out into the living room and looked at the scene in front of me. All of the guys were on their stomachs on the floor as they watched Kaden and Adrian killing different video game characters.

"That guys hot." I said pointing at the screen.

"Which one?"Asked Adrian without turning around.

"The angel guy."

"That's Pit."

"Well, Pits hot. You guys want pizza?"

"Hell, yeah!" both of them said abandoning the game. I looked back just in time to see Pit get blown up by this huge turtle guy, oh well.

"From where?" Kaden asked coming back in from the kitchen with the phone book open in his hand; Adrian came behind him and tossed the phone to Uncle Emmet.

"Is there a Papa Ginos around here?" I asked.

"Yeah, down in Port Angeles." Kaden said squinting a little bit to make out the microscopic print.

I turned to the adults in the room. "Please!" I said widening my eyes and jutting out my lip while do so.

I stared at them for a few more minutes; Dad was the first to crack. "Fine, I'll go get it." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said kissing him on the cheek and sitting down on his lap.

"Now who's gonna order?" I said looking at my two Uncles.

"What do you guys want?" asked Uncle Emmett while dialing the number.

"PEPPERONI!" all three of us shouted then as an afterthought I added: "Please."

Uncle Emmett nodded his head and pressed the talk button on the phone and went out into the kitchen. Kaden and Adrian started playing again and Uncle Eddie sat down on the couch next to Dad and me.

"The pizza will be ready in an hour." Uncle Em said, while sitting down on the other side of Dad.

"I've got forty minutes to kill then."

I was really getting into the game on the Wii. The boys had switched from Super Smash Bros. to Mario Bros. that one where up to four people can play all at once. They had just died so I asked if they didn't mind me playing. They were fine with it so I got down and played with them. I got so into it that I didn't even notice dad leaving. The house could topple over and I wouldn't notice, as long as it didn't upset the game.

Dad came back a little while later with the pizza. Kaden, Adrian, and I had already beaten the game, and were lounging around on the couches, flipping between America's Funniest Home Videos and Malcolm in the Middle. He set the pizza box on the coffee table with some plates on top of it.

"Knock yourself out, guys." He said while Adrian and Kaden literally threw themselves at the box like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Oh, and don't get anything on the couches." He said.

Two large pepperoni pizza's later…

"I don't feel so good." Adrian and Kaden both said at the same time. They rushed to the downstairs bathroom. I called out: "Throw up in bathroom one!" Mom, Auntie Rose, and Grandma came out from wherever they were and went into the bathroom. Auntie Rose and Mom came out with paler-than-usual Kaden and Adrian.

"I think now would be a good time to go to bed." Said Auntie Rose.

"I second that." Mom said.

I actually was really tired. It had to be at least 10:30 at night. I was really surprised that everybody had allowed us to stay up that long. I said goodnight to everybody, and went upstairs to get changed and wash up. I was already in bed when Mom and Dad came in to say goodnight.

"I love you so much, baby. Sweet dreams." Mom said puling my blanket up a little bit higher around me.

"Happy birthday, Darling." Dad said kissing my forehead.

They turned off the light and closed the door. I mulled the day over. Besides the breakfast disaster and the throw up session it was a pretty good start to the next year of my life.

**AN: Yay! That was longer than I thought it would be. Next chapter is when the real story begins. A happy author writes good stories so review!**


	3. Swimming in March

**AN: Here's chapter 3 thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! This really isn't my best work...so sorry in advance!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do own Lily, Kaden, and Adrian.**

Two months had passed since my birthday. Kaden and I still looked thirteen, which puzzled my grandfather to no end. He would measure and re-measure us over, and over, and over again while Adrian would be over peeking around the corner and laughing silently at us.

_Wooks wike da wittle babie-wabies have Gwampy all wowwied. _Adrian mind-talked to both of us in a high-pitched baby voice. I could see Kaden ball up his fists his arms tense and ready for the second that Grandpa was done with him so that he could go and attack our cousin.

"Geez, Kaden relax your arms! You have nothing to prove to me!" Grandpa exclaimed eyeing my brother's now bulging biceps. He apparently had been measuring around Kaden's upper arm.

Kaden relaxed his arms and replied to Adrian.

_I am not a baby, thank you very much!! I wasn't the one who cried when he fell off his bike!!_

_That was a year ago!_

_**I **__never cried when I fell off of my bike._

_Liar! You so-_

_Both of you just SHUT UP! _I had had enough; I knew from experience that if this continued they would be on the floor wrestling in seconds. I had no idea why would win too. Kaden knew how to fight. Dad had taught us since we were little, 'just in case.' But Adrian was HUGE! So I decided to end it right then and there.

"Hey Grandpa?"

"Yes?" I nearly jumped a foot in the air when he voice was so close to me. He was measuring around my head.

"When was the last time that you measured Adrian?"

_Evvvvviiiiiillllll! You're soooooo eeeevvvvvviiiiiiilllllll, Lily!!!! I'll get you back for this!_ I ignored Adrian and looked at Grandpa who was looking through the notebook that he kept all of his logs in.

"Not for a couple of weeks. I better go find him. Thank you Lily." He said walking off. Kaden and I smirked other subtly hive-fiving each other. Before Grandpa's cell phone went off and our triumphant smirks of glory turned into disappointed frowns. Grandpa picked up the phone.

"Carlisle Cullen…yes…yes…uhhuh…I'll be there as fast as I can." He hung up and turned to face us. "Do you think that you can be trusted to be alone here until your Grandmother gets home?" Grandpa asked, obviously remembering the last time we had been left alone. It didn't end well…

"Absolutely Grandpa." I said putting on my I'm a sweet innocent little girl act.

"Yeah, and besides you took away our paintball guns so what harm could we do?"

Grandpa seemed to want to say something more but decided against it. He finished tucking in his shirt, kissed us both on the forehead, and yelled 'goodbye' to Adrian. With one last 'behave' he left.

"Thank God! I thought he would never leave!" Adrian yelled as he walked over to us. Then he turned to me and slinging me over his shoulder said: "You are about to get much more acquainted to the river out back." He started walking outside with me pounding on his broad back with my fists.

"Wait, isn't this a little extreme?" Kaden asked jogging up to us.

"You can help if you want." Adrian said stopping and turning around to face Kaden.

I was doomed. What brother would pass up the opportunity to throw his sister into a river?

"Now that you put it that way…I'm in!" Kaden said smiling evilly.

"Kaden!!!" I whined. He walked around to Adrian's back and pushed the hair out of my face.

"Sorry Lils. If it makes you feel any better, you really can't drown."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel tons better!" I said sarcastically.

"Great!" He said dropping my hair. He turned to Adrian. "Let's go!"

I have to remember to teach my brother about sarcasm.

They brought me over to the edge of the water. Kaden took my wrist while Adrian took my ankles. They swung me once, twice, three times then let go. The single thought I had while I was flying through the air was how happy I was that my iPod wasn't in my pocket. Because of the strength of my two captors I had ended up in the middle of the deep, wide river. Any human in my predicament probably would have drowned. Right then I was very thankful that I was a vampire, or at least part vampire. I floundered around in the water for a couple of seconds trying to figure out which way was up and which was down. I took a couple of minutes but I finally figured out which way to go. My head broke water and I breathed in. It looked like I had traveled down the river a little way. I could no longer see the white mansion, but I could hear the laughs of my brother and cousin.

"Do you think we should find her?" One of them said.

"She'll be fine! Let's go inside."

They left me out here. Alone. To walk back to the house in soaked clothes. Joy. For about the millionth time in my life I wished that Uncle Edward would get married and have a girl. Emphasis on the girl part. I don't think I could handle another boy.

~~LKA~~

Have you ever tried to walk through a forest in waterlogged jeans, and your dad's shirt? I don't advise it. It really isn't a fun experience. I was royally pissed off by the time I got in sight of the house. Apparently the adults had decided to come home at that moment. I was a couple of yards ahead of them when I broke out of the forest. They were walking down our long drive. Uncle Edward was nowhere in sight.

_That's weird. _I thought.

_What's weird? _Two other voices broke into my head.

_Shut up, I'm mad at you two. _

_Come on Lils! We were just—_I cut Kaden off before he finished.

"Lily, honey, is that you?" Dad asked looking really confused.

"Yep." I said and kept on walking, I had two boys to kill.

"Baby, what happened to you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, you look like you were thrown in a river then had to hike back here." Uncle Emmett, always the funny one, commented.

"Yeah, that's about right. Now if you'll excuse I have a double murder to commit." I said not stopping.

I could hear them following me. But right now I didn't care about witnesses just the two people I intended on killing.

_So you're going to kill us, are you? _Kaden asked.

_Really that's too bad. Think, Kaden, what a loss to womankind. _

_It really is too bad._

_Well you two are just going to have to suck it up then. _I tried to push them out, but they just came right back in.

_How are you going to get back in the house? _I could tell, even in my head, that Adrian was trying to hold back his laughter.

_What do you mean? _I asked.

_Well, you're all wet. _Kaden was speaking very slowly.

_And Grandma won't like you messing up her carpets._ Adrian mimicked him.

_So you're stuck._ They both ended at the same time.

That stopped me. Mom bumped into my back I had stopped so quickly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your son is an evil genius. Same with yours." Pointing at each of them.

They looked at each other, as if debating something. Most likely my sanity. I continued walking. The house came into view. When I finally made it to the door I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do next. I stopped and thought about it for a couple of seconds which was enough time for my parents to run over.

"You must be freezing. Let's get you dry." Mom said as Dad picked me up and carried me upstairs to get dried off and into some new clothes.

After I was feeling much drier, I pulled my still wet hair up and walked downstairs. Everyone was huddled on the couches. Except for…

"Where's Uncle Edward?" I asked looking around for any sign of him.

"On his way to Alaska." Uncle Emmett said, all humor gone from his voice.

**AN: Okay, so next chapter the real story comes into play…review for more!!!!**


	4. Stupid Little Human

**AN: This is a reallllllllllyyyyyyy short chapter, like realllllllllyyyyyyyy short. I think it's only like 570 words or something like that. But I had to stop it where I did. Oh, and I'm thinking about putting this under Edward and Bella instead of Jasper and Alice. They're not getting in as much as I thought they would. Soooooo enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own four characters. Everyone else I'm just taking as hostages for a while…**

I had never thought that my whole life could be affected by a single mortal.

I was wrong. One insignificant little human had completely changed it. She had taken my uncle away. Well, not really, but she was the one that had caused him to leave. This was one of those moments that I just wanted to blame someone for what happened. This human, this _Isabella Swan_, was the person I chose to blame.

But it wouldn't be fair to put the blame all on this _Isabella, _no; my idiot of an uncle deserved some of the blame as well. We could have protected her. He didn't have to leave; he could have stayed home with Adrian, Kaden, and me. We could have even moved, if it came to that.

But, no he just had to run away to Alaska. He just had to break Grandma's heart. He just had to put everyone in a depressing mood.

All for a stupid, insignificant, _human. _

I know I shouldn't be acting like this, but I was pissed!!! I had nothing against humans. This one was just making me really mad. She was ripping my perfect family apart!

I _hated _her.

It had been five days since I had last seen my uncle.

Grandpa had called Tanya and her family a couple of days ago, to make sure that Uncle Edward was fine. He was, thank God. But that wasn't the part of the conversation that had drawn my attention. It seemed that I now had a second cousin. I hadn't seen the Denali's for four years now. Four years ago I was young, really young, and I guess I had missed the little bump that was Carmen's stomach. Turns out she was pregnant, and had a little baby boy, Rafael.

Why was it always a boy?

Back to Uncle Ed…

All of us where getting really worried. Mom, Kaden, and I where all trying to look into the future, with no luck. Kaden and I really didn't think that we would see anything, since that power was so faulty with us. Mom, though, was getting very discouraged that she couldn't see anything, concerning Uncle Edward that is. She had seen most everything else, including Adrian, Kaden, and my plan to run to Alaska and bring back Uncle E. That little stunt had not improved her mood, and all three of us where under house arrest.

All in all it had been a disastrous five days, and I was really considering going against the house arrest protocol and sneaking my way over to that Isabella girl's house so that I could kill her for doing this to my family.

That would be counter-productive, though, so I decided against it. Not before Mom had seen me considering this option in my head and had completely blown up at me, though. I now could not go anywhere without a full-blooded vampire at least two feet away from me.

And that is how I found myself on the six day of Uncle Edward's absence: sitting on the wrap-around porch and staring at the driveway, while every adult except for my Dad went hunting before school (he had gone last night with Mom). He had his hand on my back, monitoring my emotions. I was feeling strangely calm and content (dad's doing no doubt). It all shattered when I saw a certain silver Volvo creeping down the driveway.

**AN: I told you it was short. Sooooo review for more!!!!!**


	5. Return

**AN: Kayyyyyyy, this chapter is still on the shortish side, but is longer than the last one. It got cut short because of my brother and his friends shooting nerf darts at me. Their telling me to wright that I'm being held hostage and they want three thousand dollars…ten-year-olds can be ****very ****scary.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it. I do own Lily, Kaden, and Adrian…maybe I can blackmail their parents…**

I stood up abruptly, knocking Dad's hand away.

He was back!!

Jumping over the side of the second story deck, I ran to where the Volvo was now parked. I yanked the door open and, literally, attacked the man inside.

"You are soooooo stupid!! What were you thinking, running off to Alaska like that? All because of some human, you go and leave your family!" I screamed at him, accentuating my words with punches aimed at every part of his body I could find.

"I wasn't thinking." He said in a soft voice. He picked me up like I was a baby, completely ignoring the punches I was still throwing.

"Damn, right you weren't thinking!!!"

Uncle Edward ignored my comment and slowly started to walk towards the house with me still pressed against his chest. I gave up punching him after a few steps, realizing that I was the only one getting hurt (my knuckles were starting to bruise).

"You're back." Dad said. I hadn't realized that we had arrived at the house.

"Yes," Uncle Edward replied, "I believe this is yours." He deposited me into my father's arms and walked past him into the house.

"You have a nice trip?" Dad said as if that was what Uncle Edward's absence was, a vacation.

"It was okay. The Denali sends their regards."

Dad nodded and spoke in a different tone, the one he used when he was reprimanding someone.

"Esme was very worried about you, her emotions where all over the place."

"I'll have to apologize, then." Uncle Edward replied, smoothly. I felt dad's jaw clench.

"I think you need to apologize to more people than just Esme." He was speaking through clenched teeth, "Everyone's been so worried about you! You have no idea what problems you're leaving has caused…" He trailed off and looked down at me, realizing that I was still in his arms. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Of course."

Dad ran up the stairs, into my bedroom. He set me down on my bed and wrapped me in one of my blankets. I was under the impression that he was trying to tie me up so that I wouldn't come back downstairs before he wanted me to.

"Stay." He said in his you-had-better-do-what-I-say-or-your-going-to-be-in-big-trouble voice.

"What about my punishment?" It was always exciting to see an argument in my family. You never know what could happen.

"I think that you can survive five minutes without me. Just don't move."

~LKA~

It always amazed me how vampires could be so calm when they are angry.

It also amazed me that they could be so quiet when they were arguing. I hadn't heard one noise come from downstairs since Dad had left me.

I was still struggling with my blanket cocoon. It was most likely a lost cause to think of getting out of it without two hands. I rolled off of my bed by accident, and froze. They definitely heard that. I heard footsteps in the hallway, they stopped at my door. I rolled over to get a better view of the door. The knob turned and in came my brother and cousin. They stopped dead when they saw me on the ground, wrapped in a blanket.

"What happened to you?" Kaden asked from the doorway.

"Dad tied me up."

"That doesn't sound weird at all." Adrian walked over and sat on my bed, staring down at me. "Why exactly did he do that?"

"Uncle Eddie's back."

"Good for him." Kaden went to join Adrian on my bed, "That still doesn't explain why you're in this predicament."

"Just shut up and help me!" I whined.

Both of them sighed and bent down to try and untangle me.

"So when did Uncle Ed show up?" asked Kaden.

"This morning, when you were sleeping."

Adrian had a pitiful expression on his face, as he turned and looked at my brother. "Why is it that we're always asleep when the good stuff happens, Kade?"

Kaden's expression matched Adrian's. "No idea, Adrian. Maybe we should give it up."

They both looked at each other with serious expressions on their faces. "That sounds like a perfect idea, cuz." Adrian said, nodding wisely.

They both pulled the edge of the blanket at the same time and I tumbled out.

"Ta da!" Kaden exclaimed.

The noise of my landing and Kaden's exclamation got the attention of the adults downstairs.

"What's going on in here? It sounds like your trying to bring the house down!" Dad exclaimed, well I think that's what he said. I was still dizzy from being spun out of the blanket.

"We were just freeing Lily." Adrian said pushing me away as I stumbled into him.

Dad caught me before I fell to the ground. "I believe I told Lily to stay put." He directed his statement towards me. I knew he probably wanted a 'sorry' but I would have probably thrown up if I had answered at that moment.

"Lighten up Jazz," Uncle Edward intervened, "It's not that bad."

"Says the guy who wanted them grounded when they got finger prints all over his piano." Dad mumbled.

"Touché."

**AN: Review or I'll sic the evil ten-year-olds on you!!!!!!**


	6. Accident

**AN: I've had the last six days off of school because of snow storms and stuff so this chapter is a little bit longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I do own Lily, Kaden, and Adrian **

Today had started out as a normal day, it really did. Adrian, Kaden, and I where woken up by our parents before they went to school, we had breakfast, did a little bit of that home school stuff that we have to do, and Adrian and Kaden got into a wrestling match over the remote. Yep, it looked like it was going to be a pretty normal day. Then everything got turned for the worst. It all started when Auntie Rose called home right after lunch. Everyone else was too busy so I had picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lily," she sounded really worried. "Look I really need to talk to Esme. Where is she?"

That wasn't going to work out right then. Grandma had just left to get an extra ice pack from the store.

"She's not here right now." I said.

I heard her groan from the other end of the phone. "Where is she?" Auntie Rose sounded like she was speaking through gritted teeth.

"She had to go downtown to get an extra ice pack."

I heard her intake of breath from the other end of the phone. "Whathappenedisadrianhurt? Ohmygoshhe'shurtisn'the?"

"Ummm, what?" She had started to speak in vampire speed, so I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"Oh, sorry. What happened, Adrian isn't hurt is he?"

I paused for a moment before thinking over how to break it easily to her. The remote fight had been pretty bad and neither of them had come out unscathed.

"Not much worse than usual. The boys where fighting over the remote." There, that didn't sound too bad.

"Thank God. Does Esme have her cell?"

I craned my neck to see the place where the cell phones where kept, Grandma's was gone.

"Yep. What exactly happened?" I was really curious, it wasn't any day that anything so major could happened that one of them would have to call home.

"I'll tell you when we get home…"

Typical…don't tell the kid who's now going to be worrying her butt off trying to figure out what's happening.

"But you're talking to me right now…" I said, trying to make my voice as persuasive as possible.

It didn't work.

"Goodbye, Lily." Auntie Rose said in a voice that made no room for suggestions.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Both of the boys where sitting on couches, facing each other and glaring. It was pretty obvious that they were talking to each other inside their heads, and for once I didn't intrude. Instead I sat down and contemplated the conversation I had just had with my Aunt. What was going on? It wouldn't involve any of us, would it? What if it was about that Swan girl? What if Uncle Edward had slipped? That would not be good…

"Earth to Lily!" I was brought out of my musings by my brother. "You just spaced out for a minute there. What's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" I asked, deciding that now would be a good time for a distraction I turned the TV. on and started to flip through the channels. "Ooooohhh, Supper Nanny's on." I said in an attempt to distract them.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Adrian said. "What happened? You where talking to my mom, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Sooooo what did she say?"

"She just said that she really needed to talk to Grandma."

A crease formed on both of their foreheads.

"What happened?" Kaden asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me."

"So, I'm guessing that that ice pack is going to be a little while longer, then?" Adrian asked, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

~~LKA~~

When Grandma came back home she had a really worried expression on her face. Something bad must have happened. The three of us tried to ask her some questions, but she said that she wasn't going to tell us anything, so we shouldn't even bother with it. That's what I hated about being a kid; nobody would tell you anything without your parent's permission.

The whole not-knowing anything was really taking a toll on my brother and cousin. Right now they were both positioned behind the door, so that nobody could get past them. It was actually really amusing to watch them there; they would jump at every movement that came from the other side of the door.

"You do know that they can just pick you up and move you out of the way." I said after twenty minutes of door watching.

"No way! We're too fast!" Adrian said.

I really didn't have it in me to try and correct him, but I was pretty sure that vampires where faster than us.

I heard the cars pull up the drive way. Adrian and Kaden tensed as the door knob turned. It opened and they both stepped into full view of the door with their arms crossed across their chests.

"What happened?" Adrian asked.

"We want to know everything." Kaden added.

"Nothing happened." Uncle Emmett said.

"Liar." I mumbled from my seat over on the couch. A normal person wouldn't have heard it but I saw my Uncle's lip twitch up into a half smile.

I got up from the couch and walked over to the doorway, noticing for the first time that there were only four people there. Uncle Edward was missing…again. What the heck had happened?

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who?" Mom asked.

"Uncle Edward, he's not with you, right?"

"He's still at the hospital, talking with Carlisle."

That just made us more confused. In our confused state we were much easier to get past, so the four of them made their way right past us into the house.

"What happened?" I asked, yet again.

The adults looked at each other, before Mom responded.

"There was an accident at school…" I felt my heart stop. Accidents weren't good things, accidents in my family ended with people getting killed. "…a van was going to crush Isabella Swan, so Edward stopped it." Shit.

"Does she think that anything weird happened?" Kaden asked.

Adrian laughed. "Of course she's going to think something weird happened! Would you just let it go if some random guy stopped a van from crushing you?"

~~LKA~~

As soon as Uncle Edward came home Adrian and Kaden attacked him. They had long ago forgotten about the whole secret thing and where much more interested by the fact that their Uncle had stopped a van with his own two hands.

"You guys should start to get ready for bed." Uncle Edward said, in a desperate attempt to get away from them.

"We gave that up." Adrian said.

That got the attention of everyone in the room.

"What did you give up?" Mom asked.

"Sleeping." Adrian said.

"It's a really bad habit to get into." Kaden added.

The expression on my parents faces where priceless.

**AN: 1,187 words!!! Like it? Hate it? Review? Pwease?**

**P.S. The document manager is being wierd so I don't know when I can update next.**


	7. Not really Chapter 7

ME: Okay, guys, I'm really really really sorry about the whole not updating thing…

Lily: No she's not.

ME: YES, I am!

Lily: No, you're not, you don't love me anymore! *starts crying*

Kaden: Congratulations, you just made my little sister cry!

ME: WAIT NO! I love you! I've just been really busy…

Adrian: Uh huh.

Kaden: Suuuuuuuuuure…

Lily: *still crying*

ME: But…I have everything figured out…it just starts after Twilight…

Lily: *sniff* Yah, like what.

ME: Like, I already wrote the Alice returns scene for New Moon and…and…

Lily: And you already promised that you would finish another story first! But your computer just HAD to crash and you just HAD to lose EVERYTHING THAT YOU WROTE ABOUT THOSE STUPID HP CHARACTERS!

ME: Look…your story is coming along better than Bath Time Gone Wrong…

Jasper: She's right…

Emmett: We haven't seen the light of day in, like, FOREVER.

Nessie: We've been pushed into the back of her mind *whispers* its scary back here, HELP!

ME: But I promised I would finish Who Are You first but my computer crashed while I was writing the nest chapter…and it was pure genius…

Teddy: It was…and I was in it too!

James: Do you know how long it told us to get that stupid chapter the right way? FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!

Albus: Plus you started us first…SO FINISH THE STORY THERE'S ONLY ONE FRIGGIN' CHAPTER LEFT!

Lily: NO! Write a chapter of my story first! I'm wayyyyy cuter!

Jasper and Emmett: But we're funnier!

So this is basically what's been going on in my head for, oh, the past three months! I haven't gotten anything done and you can all hate me for posting this author's note but first here me out…

**Bath Time Gone Wrong:** Sorry, guys but you've been bumped down, I've had absolutely NO inspiration for this story and I don't think I'm going to magically find some…sorry.

**Observations:** I wuv this story with all of my heart, especially because it has some of my OC's in it but lately it's taken a random turn and I'm trying to get it back on track. I've got snippets of it mapped out all the way to the end of Eclipse were it gets WAY more dramatic and less little-kiddish. But I'm going to change some things that aren't working for me…remember this story came from an undeveloped plot bunny.

Lily can't remember everything, it doesn't work out, she has a different power

Kaden has a different power too

Lily, Kaden, and Adrian are all THIRTEEN not the whole six/thirteen THAT was getting confusing but they do have spastic growth spurts and power developments so Carlisle likes to keep an eye on them.

I think I'm going to skip a lot of the little tiny things in Twilight because, frankly, it was my least favorite book out of the series and I want to get out of it as fast as I can. So if there's any scene that you really want to see (from any of the books) PM or review me, it'll give me more ideas!

**Who Are You:** As you can probably figure out my computer crashed while I was writing the next chapter. It was pure genius as far as my writing goes and I was very unhappy to see it go. I think that I can recreate it but I'm digging far back into my memory to do it so that's why it's taking so long.

Okay, there's my horrible little attempt at explaining my absence. If you actually read this far then good for you! I would absolutely love some ideas for my stories (especially Observations) fell free to Review or PM me if you have any.


End file.
